Bookmark Of Demise
by Yunneri
Summary: Basado en la saga Shuuen no Shiori. El verano aun no empieza, pero el rumor es susurrado. Aun si el libro en blanco y el marcador de gato deben de ser encontrados, nunca deben ser tocados. Y así comienza nuestro divertido Juego de Defunción. "- ¿Asi que es verdad?"/ "-Me pregunto si moriremos todos..." Mal Resumen significa Buena Historia. ¿Oportunidad?


**Disclamer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, si no a Hidekaz Himayura y la saga de Shuuen no Shiori pertenece a sus respectivos creadores. Hago esto sin ánimos de lucro y por estoy muriéndome de aburrimiento.

* * *

**[+] Bookmark Of Demise [+]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Prologo_

Este es el comienzo de la historia. El acto de apertura.

Fuera de la ventana había un cielo nublado. Es la temporada en la cual el verano aun no ha comenzado. Existía un rumor que solo era susurrado.

_Nadie_ sabe los detalles._ Nadie_ debe saberlos.

Y aun si el libro el libro en blanco y el marcador de gato deben de ser encontrados, se dice que estos nunca deben de ser tocados.

**Reglas del Juego de la Muerte**

El juego con un solo traidor, un _"zorro"_, ha comenzado.

Si tu deseo es el escapar, presta atención a las siguientes condiciones y busca el final.

(Ahora, es el comienzo de un divertido Juego de la Muerte)

-Para llegar al final del juego, el _"zorro"_ debe de ser asesinado.

-Si el _"zorro"_ no puede ser encontrado, todos los demás morirán.

-Mientras están en busca del "zorro", deben cumplirse las demandas de Kokkuri-san.

-Las demandas de Kokkuri-san serán enviadas vía carta.

-Se le dará al jugador el plazo de una semana para cumplir la demanda de Kokkuri-san.

-En caso de ignorar las demandas de Kokkuri-san, morirás.

-Si las demandas son demostradas a una persona que no está en el juego, dicha persona morirá.

-Hasta que el final del juego sea alcanzado, _**no podrás escapar**._

* * *

_- Esta es una noticia de última hora._

_Hoy, en la escuela secundaria ubicada en la Prefectura xx, el cuerpo de un estudiante fue encontrado._

_La policía ya se encuentra investigando, y están bien las posibilidades de que el caso sea, o bien un asesinato o haya sido un accidente-_

La robótica voz del locutor hizo eco y lleno la pequeña habitación. Como si el mundo estuviese dando vueltas, fui atacado por una oleada de algo parecido al vértigo.

_La descripción de los hechos fue la siguiente._

_Sucedió al final de la hora de almuerzo._

_La primera testigo fue una estudiante de la misma escuela._

_La estudiante fue a buscar una pelota que había caído detrás de los arbustos cuando choco contra alguien que se encontraba allí. La persona cayó al piso por el impacto._

_Cuando la avergonzada estudiante alzo la cabeza para disculparse, fue cuando se dio cuenta de una anormalidad._

_-La persona contra la que había chocado no tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo, solo la parte inferior—_

_De acuerdo al testimonio de la estudiante, "eso" se había mantenido de pie por sí mismo hasta que choco contra ella._

_Alrededor de ese mismo tiempo, en el suelo de un estrecho callejón de la entrada trasera de la secundaria._

_El primer testigo fue un estudiante de esa misma escuela._

_Caminando por el frente de la puerta para guardar el equipo de limpieza en el armario de herramientas, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar, el noto una anormalidad._

_-En frente de la puerta, donde sin duda no había nada antes, se encontraba la parte superior de un cuerpo—_

_En el suelo a varios metros de distancia, las huellas de que algo se estaba arrastrando fueron dejadas atrás._

_Eso se estaba moviendo….hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba la parte inferior._

_Naturalmente, a pesar de que habían muchas personas en el almuerzo…nadie vio nada. En otras palabras, ocurrió en un cuarto cerrado en lo que se conoce en la escuela como: asesinato a cuarto cerrado._

-Así que era verdad…

* * *

-Hey, ¿Quién se lo dijo? ¡¿Quién es el traidor?!

-Me pregunto si nosotros también moriremos….

-…Cálmate

-No hay forma de que pueda calmarme en una situación así.

-…Tu…aun no entiendes, ¿Verdad? Podría haber sido una coincidencia.

-No hay forma de que esto sea una maldita coincidencia, ¡¿Cierto?!

-¡Cálmate!

-…

-…Si alguien mas está involucrado… ¿No deseas morir también, verdad?

-¡…Tsk!

-Como sea, alguien recibió una carta…

-En otras palabras, ¿Todo fue real, no? Um…

-Así parece ser…

Por un momento permanecimos en silencio. En un silencio hasta el punto en que llegaban a dolerme los oídos.

-Hey… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

-Por ahora, no tenemos más opción que ver qué sucederá, ¿no? Ya que alguien recibirá una carta pronto…

-Si, así que cuando pase el resto de la semana, uno de nosotros morirá.

-Ya que, ya que se trata de este tipo de incidentes, pronto sabremos quién es el culpable ¿Cierto?

-…Eso, si hay un culpable.

**(El Juego de la Defunción, Comienza)**

* * *

**Hola~ Mi nombre es Yunneri y este es mi primer fic aquí *fuegos artificiales* la idea se me vino cuando leia un fic de suspenso de Alice XS y luego vi los videos de esta saga que, sinceramente, amo por lo confusa y algo retorcida que es.**

**Para explicarles. La saga de Bookmark of Demise se parte en seis videos:**

**-Lonely Hide and Seek**

**-Nisemono Chuuihou**

**-Kanzen Hanzai Love Letter**

**-Sarumane Isu Tori Game**

**-Arikitari Heroes.**

**Los primeros cuatro están basados en famosas leyendas japonesas y cuentan por separado las historias de cuatro jóvenes, el quinto video es, como por decirlo asi, la explicación sobre los hechos y como se relacionaban los personajes. Tengo pensado hacer solo cuatro capítulos, que son los primeros cuatro videos, pues en la historia se explica de una vez la relación entre ellos. El sexto video (cuyo nombre siempre olvido) NO tiene Pv, es decir no tiene video. Por lo tanto no puedo conseguir una versión con subtitulos y por ende, no puedo enteder una mierda de lo que dice la canción :D**

**Dicho esto, al final de cada capitulo colocare el link de las canciones para aquellas que deseen escucharlas. También explicare más o menos de que se trataba el capitulo.**

**Para finalizar, el o los parings serán unas sorpresas, pero supongo que por lo de los personajes empezaran a ser sus deducciones.**

**Hasta la proxima~**

**¿Review?**

**(Se que pido mucho para un prologo, ¡pero fue largo!)**


End file.
